


The one in which a Oliver decides he might not hate the bus

by MoonlyMoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bus AU, F/M, Olivers pov, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform, olicity first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlyMoon/pseuds/MoonlyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk you but you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus and the only reason I'm letting you stay is because you look really comfy-it's totally not because you're the cutest and most precious human being I have ever seen haha okay maybe a little AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Oliver Makes a Decision

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU Felicity wasn't in the first season at all for dramatic reasons

Oliver hated buses. (He also hated boats, though that's a whole other story) But, he promised he would meet Thea at Tablesalt at 6 and he gave Digg the weekend off to visit Carly, he had crashed his motorcycle (and not just as a cover this time) and no matter how hard he tried not one taxi would stop for him, being a Queen in Starling city was a heck a lot more difficult than it used to be. So the bus it was.

Right as he got on, his enthusiasm went from 0 down, really quick. It smelled weird, there was at least 3 people hung over, one whom he recognized from his night time job (hint:it wasn't from Verdant), and 11 admittedly normal looking people. While Oliver had dropped out of 4 colleges, it wouldn't take a genius to tell that all of them recognized and hated Oliver.

That's what you get when your mother helps a sociopath attempt to demolish the city. In Moira's defense, she did try to warn people of their impending doom, even if a bit too late.

The Queen scion chose a seat in the back, one miraculously still empty and prepared for a long trip.

Oliver was 9 stops away from Tablesalt when a new person got on in a hurry, she looked exhausted yet undeniably adorable with blonde hair askew in a loose ponytail and glasses perched haphazardly on the edge of her nose. The ex-playboy noticed her heavy breathing and flawless fuchsia lipstick when he realized, she seemed way too familiar.

Making her way to the back of the bus she came to a stop right next to him. Oh no, did he sleep with her?!

"Hi," she panted,"so can I sit here, next to you because all the other seats are taken. Well there is the guy with the Mike Tyson tattoo but he seems REALLY hungover and definitely regretting it, so that's a no."

Then it hit him. This was that girl he saw the night he broke into Queen Consolidated, who called him cute and babbled to herself.

A smile broke across his face.

The first person he saw as a person.

"Yeah, of course." He replied swiftly, scooting over.

She sighed dramatically as she collapsed next to him.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea." She muttered as as she fixed her glasses. It was then he noticed her shoes. Bright pink, with pandas in them.

Who was this girl?!?

Oliver had been looking out the window for no longer than five minute when he heard the girl murmuring softly. He turned and smiled when he realized she'd fallen asleep.

Her head was leaned back on the headrest with her neck bent oddly at the side. Oliver winced, that would not feel good in the morning.

The bus was 3 stops away from his meeting point when she started sleep talking again (even in her sleep, she babbled!) but this time her head lolled to the side and rested on his shoulder.

The castaway froze, and felt his entire body tense. He began to shift his shoulder to the side, but that only made her bury her head deeper into his shoulder.

The billionaire looked over with wide eyes and found himself relaxing as he watched her. She had seemed so tired and in a hurry, but now she seemed content and peaceful, it wouldn't hurt to let her sleep a bit longer. Would it?


	2. In Which Felicity Wakes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW. I've had this written since the summer but I just kept forgetting to post it, I am so sorry! Thank you to everyone who read, kudoed (is that how you say it?), commented, or bookmarked, I love you. Sincerely and with all my heart. Thank you. Also, this chapter was inspired and posted for Annika, the Goddess of Anime, without her this definitely never would've been posted.

Felicity woke up to the smell of pine trees and soap- a perplexing point in and of itself without the added edition of traffic noises and her strange position. She **definitely** wasn't in her bed, in fact it felt kinda like she was sleeping on someone's shou- _oh_ , oh crap.

Then it all came flooding back, waking up late, searching for her panda flats, having to catch the bus, sitting next to Oliver Queen who was surprisingly- wait, was she sleeping on **OLIVER QUEEN**? The billionaire, castaway, playboy, and her boss?!

Well frack.

Taking a huge risk Felicity quickly peeked open her eyes, and, yep, undoubtedly Oliver. No one else in Starling City would wear a suit that ridiculously expensive, and especially not on a bus or _that_ insanely well.

And now she was thinking about her boss in a 'not professional' way. Honestly, she might as well quit right here and now.

Okay, this was getting weird, she needed to get up, but then the blonde realized realized; if she got up now, she'd have to face maybe the most awkward situation she'd ever been in (and that was saying a lot). No. It'd probably be better for everyone if she just pretended to be asleep until ~~Oliver~~ Mr. Queen finally shoved her off. Unless- oh gosh- what if he was asleep too? Oh he better not be, she could see the headlines now; _'Oliver Queen Sleeps With Employee Felicity Smoak'_ , well they probably wouldn't phrase it like **that** , but still.

No, she'd be fine, she just needed to wait til Mr. Queen shoves her off, then get to work. The perfect way to avoid an increasingly awkward situation; albeit for a slightly less awkward one. Felicity sighed inwardly, next time she was getting a taxi.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Thea was going to kill him.

He was already 20- no, 30 minutes late he realized as he glanced at his watch. The scion looked over at the blonde next to him still fast asleep on his shoulder. Well, at least it was worth it.

She once again murmured something incoherent, nudging her head tighter to chest and scrunching up her adorable nose.

He could feel a smile pushing it's way to his face and he pushed it down and mentally scolded himself. No. He was the Arrow for goodness sakes! He would not- could not let himself be turned into some hormonal love struck teenager every time he happened upon a cute face. He was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Where the hell r u!!**  
~Your Favourite Sister*

Speak of the devil. Sighing he sent back a quick text and turned his attention to the sleeping figure next to him. She was waking up, in fact it would seem that she was already awake.

Keeping his features schooled he swiftly readied himself. Several moments later he found it was in vain, as she wasn't getting up.

Well he wasn't expecting that. Yelling maybe, awkwardness definitely, perhaps slapping, but for her to simply not get up. Maybe she too was avoiding an awkward situation? It seemed to be the most probable situation but, did that mean he had to react first? No, surely she was just not quite awake, right? Either way, he decided with a sigh, next time he was getting a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * No one can convince me Thea didn't put this as her contact name, no one.
> 
> Yep, it's short, I know. Sadly, I've run into a few difficulties with the next chapter; I don't know how I'll finally have her get u, I have a few ideas but if you have one or any input for that matter, please comment down below, I can promise it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants me to, I'll continue this story from Felicity's perspective or still from Oliver's just when she wakes up, let me know!


End file.
